Logan's Sister
by Candymae1997
Summary: When a new student starts to go to the school of gifted youngsters, there will be many secrets reviled. People will change. Bad things will happened when another new student starts at the school. People will be kidnapped. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except the O/C. Hope you like.

Silver's P.O.V

Hi, my name is Silver Bullet. Yes I know it is stupid but my parents named me that as a joke. When I am happy or just in a good mood I will smile. If you upset me I will get mad and try to hide from you because I don't want to hurt you. But it is in my nature to hurt, kill, and cause pain. I don't like to though so I try to control it. I have problems, and I am bipolar. I have to control my temper, but sometimes it is hard to. So please whatever you do don't upset me.

My favorite animal is a wolf. Wolves are my favorite animals because I am one to. I am a werewolf.

I am 14 years old, I have black hair and gold eyes. My parents named me Silver Bullet because they thought it would be funny to name a werewolf that. I try to be happy but it is so hard. People treat me like I am a freak when they find out. My family kicked me out on the last full moon after I destroyed the house. I thought it was funny but they didn't.

So now I am in New York. I am going to attend Bayville High. I start Monday It is Friday today. My parents bought a little cabin about a mile in the woods for me. They said it would be safer than living in town. They send me money for food and stuff I need.

I went to the library. I want to check some books out because there is nothing to do at the cabin. I walked over to the servus desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked me.

"I would like a library card." I said to her.

"Okay, but I need you to sign some papers."

"Okay." She pasted me some papers and a weird pen. When I touched the pen it turned blue to red. The woman behind the counter started to yell. "Ahh...Werewolf!"

_Damn they created a new way to find my kind. _

"Get out of our town! You beast!" They screamed at me. I started to run. I fell into this really buff guy with black hair. I got up and started to run again, but this time this guy I ran into was following at a fast pace. I slipped into a small dark alley. I hid behind a trash can. I watched them one by one as they ran. I just sit there crying. I was scared.

"What are you doing, kid?" a voice called. So I got up ready to fight or run. It was the man I ran into.

How did he find me?

"Are you okay, kid?" He looked concerned.

"Your not one of them?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"One of who?" He asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Why they were chasing me?" It wasn't a question and he knew it.

"Did you steal something?"

"No! I'm a werewolf! They hate me!"

"I don't believe that."

"I can prove it!"

"Then do." I thought for a moment about the things that made me mad. Right that second I turned into a huge brown wolf. "So you weren't kidding, kid." He said to me. I thought he would freak out, but he didn't. Just then the mob of people seen me and so I turned back to my human form. My clothes half ripped off.

I hid in the corner. I didn't want to hurt them. They started to throw things at me. I could hear the one man who didn't treat me as a freak yelling at them. "Stay away from her! She is just a child!"

A man managed to get past the black hair man and Stabbed me in the stomach. I pasted out instantly.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Killing Of Katy

Jean's p.o.v.

I am at the hospital (that is in our school) with this girl with black hair. She is really pretty. She was brought back here by Logan, who had spoken to her before she got stabbed in the stomach.

"Are you awake, yet?" I asked her. Hank asked me to stay here and keep an eye on her.

"Where am I, Red?" She said to me.

"What did you call me?" That's weird, the only one who calls me Red is Logan. He must have told her.

"Red do you have a problem with that?"

"No. You are at the academy of gifted youngsters."

"How do you now I have powers? How did I get here?"

"Logan brought you here after you got stabbed and he knew you were gifted. But he wouldn't tell us your power."

"Oh...good. Can I get up?"

"Yeah , let me help..." She got off the bed and was walking around.

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Where do your parents live?"

"Florida, they sent me to New York after I used my powers."

"Who are you staying with?"

"I don't live with anyone."

"Okay. Where is your house?"

"2 mile out of the city. In the forest it is pretty there."

"Oh.."

"Can I see that man I talked to?"

"Sure." I lead her up the stairs to the living room. "Logan your needed." He ran down the stairs.

"Hi, what do you need."

"She wanted to see you." I pointed to the girl next to me.

"Oh..hey. Are you feeling better?" He said to her.

"Yes, thank you. I never asked your name did I?" She asked him.

"No, my name is Logan." He held his hand out to her to shake.

"My name is Silver Bullet." She told him as she reached to shake his hand.

Silver's P.o.v

A few minutes after meeting Logan we sat there and Red (Jean) left the room. Pretty soon this blue kid that was older than me came in and walked toward us. I looked at Logan and he gave me this look that said it was okay.

"So you're the new student?" He said to me.

"Of Bayville High." I told him.

"No of the academy of gifted youngsters."

"Where is that?"

"Here. So what is your power?"

"Sorry can't tell you."

"Do you not have one?"

"I have one."

"Fine don't tell me."

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"My name is Kurt. What is yours?"

"Silver Bullet."

"Cool name." He smiled back and left. I looked to Logan who started to laugh. What is his problem? I thought. A bunch of kids walked in. After them a man in a wheelchair came in with a girl next to him. She had white hair but didn't look very old. The kids looked like they shouldn't be in the same group. One was a Gothic girl, a jock guy, a skateboarder kid, a shy looking girl with brown hair, Kurt, and Red.

"Can you come to my office." The man in the wheelchair asked. We walked to the office

"Is it true you killed two people?" He asked me.

"One, it was an accident." I answered him everyone stared at me. Which was a giant blue guy, and Logan.

"Why?"

"He killed my best friend. Shot her in the head." I tried to hide my tears.

"What happened?"

*Flashback! 2 years ago.*

It was a cold dark night and me and my best friend Katy where walking to the park. We were supposed to meet her boyfriend there. We had black coats on some people freaked out on me because they knew I was a wolf (werewolf). Well this guy who hated my family decided he was going to shot me. He missed and shot Katy instead. She died instantly. I let the anger go I turned and bit hit.

I couldn't stop. I tried. I killed him cause I couldn't control it. I have never had a friend since that awful day.

*Present*

I looked around at them and seen the looked of sympathy. I guess thinking about it made me cry. I hated that day, I think about it every time I see people laughing. I used to do that. I think to myself almost every time I hear that. I try not to show my emotions. I hate myself for letting her die, I could have blocked the bullet. I am so stupid!

She was the only mortal to except me for who I am. She would stand up for me when people were mean to me. We would sneak out of our house to hang out at the park. You know how people say werewolves travel in packs. She was my pack. My friend. I've tried to join in other packs but I just can't get along with them so Katy and I were a messed up human/wolf pack. I am the lone wolf now.

It is very dangerous to be alone but I can't join, something will happen it always finds a way to follow me around.


	3. Chapter 3 - Heath

A/N: I say wolf instead of werewolf. Enjoy the story! :)

Evan's P.O.V

My aunt (Storm) is making me hang out with that new girl. She is a freak, and creepy. Storm gave me a list of rules.

1. Be nice

2. Talk to her

3. Dont leave her and run off

4. Be careful

5. Don't make her cry

That's a lot of rules. Well, might as well get it over. I walk up the stairs to the room that professor gave her for a while. I knocked, I didn't get an answer so I knocked again. She opened the door fast and looked at me.

"What do you want?" She asked she looked like she just woke up and it is 4 p.m.

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs." I looked at her gold eyes that were shinning.

"Fine." she closed the door. I walked down the stairs. Storm was standing there waiting for me.

"Yes aunty." I said, she grabbed my hand and put $50 dollars in it. "Thank you!" I said to her. She smiled.

"Spend it carefully and have fun." I gave her a hug. At that moment I seen Silver walking down the stairs. She had black pants with some holes in the legs with chains hanging down, a black shirt with a neon green flower in the middle of it. Her shoes where black Fallen (skateboarding shoes) with neon green shoe laces. She had her hair up in a pony tail, and a locket hung around her neck.

"What did you want" She turned her head to the side. Storm walked off.

"Umm.. well I was wondering if you would like to go and hang out."

"Wouldn't I ruin your reputation?"

"No. I want to hang out, I want to be friends."

"Okay I guess we could." We walked out of the mansion. I planned to take her to dinner and maybe a movie. She seemed to be scared. We walked to a pretty little park. We sat on the little park bench.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked her.

"You're a skateboarder aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Why, most girls hate that kind of stuff?"

"I'm not other girls, anyways I learned because my parents thought I was a monster so they locked me in the house and back yard. I learned because I got bored."

"Oh..." My phone started to ring. I looked over to Silver sitting there. "One second. It's professor."

"Hello." I said to him.

"We have a new student I need you and Silver back here." I stood there for a second. I heard a gun. Silver was standing in front of me with a bullet on her hand. Her palm bleeding.

"One sec professor." I sat the phone on the bench.

"What's going on?" I asked her as she was shaking.

"They tried to kill you. I caught it, I won't let them take your life." She said.

"You saved me."

"We have to get out of here. We need to get back to the mansion. Fast, I can't control it much longer." She said holding her head.

I picked up the phone and heard professor asking what was wrong and I couldn't answer. "Well be there in a sec."

"You have your skateboard?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You ride it and I run. Lets go." I did what she said she was running really fast. We made it there in five minutes. She ran in and went straight to professor's office.

Silver's P.o.v

"Professor help!" I said holding my head. I walked in and there was a boy I never seen before, Hank and Logan with professor. "I can't control it!"

"What's wrong with her." The boy said to professor. They were looking at each other like they were having a conversation in there heads. A second layer the boy came to me and made me look into his eyes. The wolf inside me calmed down and I sat on the floor staring into the boy's eye. Then I remembered there was a bullet in my hand.

I forced my eyes away from the boy and looked down at my hand. I pulled the bullet out of my hand. It finished healing.

"Tell me what happened to trigger the wolf." professor told me.

"Evan and I was at the park and he was standing talking to you and someone tried to kill him I stopped the bullet with my hand." I told him trying not to look at the boy who was muscular and hot.

"Where was the bullet going to hit him?"

"The head."

"Well look into it." He looked worried. "This our new student heath."

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, i'm Silver." I told him.

"Silver you're not the only wolf in this school anymore." professor said to me. I looked over to him. He calmed me down. Only powerful wolves can do that.

"That's cool. Are you starting Bayville High tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping earlier."

"It's fine, I will help you anytime you need it."

I am so happy to have another wolf here. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bone Crusher

Logan's p.o.v

I got a bad feeling about this Heath kid. I looked at him while he was talking to Silver. She was smiling. For as long as I've known her she has never smiled before.

"Logan is the one who saved me from the humans." I heard Silver say to him.

"I can tell you are strong why did you need saving, when you could have stop them yourself?" He asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She told him at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Evan." professor said and the door opened and Evan walked in.

"Silver I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to say thanks for saving my life." he said to her.

"It's fine, you said you wanted to be friends so now we are friends. And I won't let anyone hurt you." Silver answered him.

"So do you want to hang out?" Evan asked.

"Sure. Is it okay if Heath comes along to?"

"Sure." He said.

"Evan I need to talk to you." I said to him. He walked up to me. I led him down to the spare bed room.

"What is it?" Evan asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Heath, I have a bad feeling about him. Watch Silvers back, keep her out of trouble." I told him.

"Okay."

* * *

Evan's Pov

We walked down the road to the gym. It was Heath's idea. He told us that his family owned the gym and that he has a key. When we got to the huge gym there was a group of boys about my age that I never seen before.

"Silver this is my pack." He said. They looked tough. "They will be working out to."

"Nice to meet you." Silver said, they just shook their heads. He went up to the building and unlocked the door.

When we walked in they had a gym and some weights.

* * *

Silver's p.o.v

"How much can you lift?" Heath asked me. The pack was staring at me. I looked at the weights that we're siting there. I picked up two one hundreds without a sweat. I smiled. "Can you do more?"

"Yeah." I put about 1,500 pounds on the bar then Laid on my back and picked it up. Piece of cake.

"Wow...Even I can't pick that much up." Heath said and was looking in disbelief. "How are you so strong?"

"I don't know, it just comes to me." I told them and sat the bar down. "Is there a bathroom here?"

"Yeah. Go down the hall to the left." He told me while looking to Evan. I walked down the hall and went into the left bathroom. I could hear them talking.

"I don't want you to be friends with her." Heath's voice rang into my ears. He must have talked to Evan. I walked out and they had Evan against the wall. I could hear the crushing in Evan's ribs. He started to scream. I ran over to them. I grabbed the first one who came towards me.

I threw him into the wall. Heath's pack was backing up scared. But Heath was standing there with Evan. Hurting Evan.

"No one hurts my friends!" I yelled and became a wolf. I grabbed heath with my teeth and threw him away from us. I managed to get Evan on my back. I started to run. Evan was pasted out, mansion that's where I need to go.

About seven minutes later I stopped in front of the mansion. I could feel Evan's heart slow down. He is going to die if I don't do anything. No one can fix him. Human or even professors technology can't save him.

I turned back into my human form and sat him gently on the ground. I lifted his shirt up and sunk my teeth into his flesh. I could hear the people around me yelling for me to stop. Then I felt someone pull me from him. I seen them getting ready to take him from me. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him and put him on my lap.

"We need to see him." Red told me. "At least tell us what happened and why you where biting him." They tried to take him again. I turned into a wolf, I growled. They backed off. I wasn't going to hurt them, but it made them leave him alone.

"Back off! Give him room!" I growled out the words I was thinking.

"Turn back to human so we can understand you. We will not take him." Logan told me. I turned back into a human. I held Evan into my arms crying, wishing, hoping. "What happened?" Just at that moment Heath walked up.

I jumped up. I looked at him. I must have hurt him a little cause he was limping. "Don't come any farther!" I yelled at him. "I won't let you!" He keep walking toward. "I'm not kidding I will kill you if I have to!" He stopped for only a second.

"You told me you didn't want to hurt anyone." He said calmly. "Why did you hurt him, your friend Evan?" He asked. He is playing mind games with me. He bent over Evan. "You bit him? How do you know if he will serve?" He put his hand on Evan's chest. I pushed him, hard. He flew backwards.

"I didn't hurt him. If I hadn't bit him he wouldn't have a chance of living, he has a chance now." I showed my teeth, I was ready to change in seconds. He got up and shot me this look that said he would get me later. He walked up the stairs, pasted Logan and into the mansion.

"Can we at least get him to a hospital bed?" Red was next to me in a few seconds I was carrying him (refused to let anyone help me) to the hospital bed they had sat up. I sat him gently on the bed. They tried to put IVs in his arms, but I wouldn't let them.

Monday came to fast I skipped so I could stay with Evan.

"What happened,kid?" Logan sat down next to me.

"We went to the gym. The one Heaths family owns, and I went to the bathroom and when I came back Heath had Evan against the wall. Crushing his bones. I fought him..." I said and paused looking at Evan. Who had moved a little.

"What happened next?" Logan asked.

"I carried him on my back, but I could feel his heart slowing down." Storm rushed in at that minute and was crying. Holding Evan's hand.

"Why did you bite him?" He asked me.

"To change him. To save him." Storm walked over to me and slapped me in the face.

"I don't want you around my nephew anymore. You hurt him." She yelled/cried.

"She is not the one who did this. She saved him, he would be dead now if she had not done what she did." professor came in.

"Why don't you have medicine in him?"

"He hast to fight this one without medicine. It might be painful but if you put medicine it will react with the stuff I put into him to save him."

"Oh..." She looked worried. I seen him move. I could feel him getting ready to change.

"You guys need to get out! Hurry it's not safe!" Professor went out first then Logan and Storm (Logan forcing her out).


	5. Chapter 5 - The Changing of Evan

Evan's P.O.V

When I awoke from my sleep I felt different. Then I remember Heath crushing my bones. I felt my chest and I didn't feel pain. I sat up and looked around. I could hear a humming-bird flying around, someone dropping a pen, and the noise of cars. I am in one of those hospital beds. Silver ran over to me and hugged me.

"You served!" I hugged her back. "Do you feel okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel wonderful. How did I serve? I thought I was dead."

"I turned you." She looked down. The guilty look.

"Turned me into what?"

"A werewolf. I wanted to ask first, but you were going to die."

"Oh...so now I am a werewolf?"

"Yes. Are you mad at me for changing you?"

"No. I happy you did." That made her smile. It was the truth. "Can we go upstairs?"

"Yes, but if I say something you must do it. Lets say I am going to be a teacher to you. But a cooler one." she told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"12 o'clock on Monday." She told me.

"Oh.. School!" I told her.

"Don't worry I took care of that already."

"Why did you miss? I am fine on my own."

"The creator of the wolf like to be there when they wake."

"Was yours?"

"I was born a wolf, never change someone unless you have to."

"Can we go to school?"

"I guess." She pulled me up. It felt weird to stand up.

"We have all the same classes. I arranged it. I have to watch you, you don't want to have to deal with knowing you killed or hurt a human."

"Do you have to deal with it?"

"Yes I killed a man because I can't control it." We went to the kitchen and Silver went to the fridge and pulled out a steak. It was raw. She grabbed a pan and cooked it. "Never go anywhere hungry. It is harder to control." She slid the cooked steak on the plate and looked at me. She pasted it to me.

"Thanks." I told her. I ate the steak and got up washed my plate and put it away. I grabbed my backpack and was ready to go.

"Shouldn't you go and change clothes?" She asked me.

"Oh..yeah. Be right back." I ran up the stairs with incredible speed. I ran into my little room and grabbed fresh clothes and put them on. I looked at my reflection. Nothing changed except my eye's they look different. They are bright gold. I stared for a second then ran back down the stairs and Silver was standing there with her bag on her back. She was wearing a white dress that went a little past her knees.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and we went out the doors and she started to run.

"Can you keep up with me?" I started to run. I caught up to her in seconds. She smiled and started to go faster. I did the same, we were at the school in matter of seconds. We stopped panting. I started to laugh.

_How is she going to take PE with me?_ I thought to myself.

_I change in the girls locker room and meet you there._ I heard her voice in my head.

"How did you do that?" I asked. We started up the steps.

"I changed you so we don't have to talk to each other out loud we can hear each others thought." She said and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She stopped and took out her papers. "So since we have two hours left. Six is Math and seven is English."

We walked to the math class door and knocked. Lance came up to the door and opened it. "What's up with your eyes?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Lance and I are kinda friends, we hang out and skateboard together. He looked at me and walked back to his seat. When we walked in people were staring at our eyes. I glanced at Silver her whole tough girl look was over she looked nervous.

_Want to sit together? She said in my head._

_Yeah. _

_Nervous?_

_Yeah I never been to a school._

We sat there for the rest of the day board.


	6. Chapter 6 - Movies and Drinking

Silver's pov

Logan and I were alone in the movies alone. We were just talking. Sitting by each other and watching a romantic movie. Which I don't know why he picked a romantic over an action movie. I honestly wanted to watch an action movie but I liked the idea of a romantic because no one else wants to see it, so we can talk about whatever we want. No one will tell us to shut up.

After a boring movie we went to a wolf bar. It's for us who want to drink but not want to transform into a wolf. So we order a wolf special and a regular mortal drink. I started to giggle. There drinks affects wolf's just like humans. But if a wolf drinks regular they transform.

After five drinks for both of us we headed off to the car he "borrowed".

"Where to honey?" Logan said while being drunk.

"How about to my place, i ain't going to the mansion till im at least sober. I don't want professor on my ass about drinking." I told him.

He took us to my little cabin outside of town. We got out of the car and walked into my house.

"I have one bed you can sleep with me or on the floor. Which will it be?"

"Uh.. hard choice I think I will sleep with you."

"Fine." I walked out of the cabin to get dress into my night-clothes that I keep here.

I took off all my clothes and then heard a twig break so I turned to see what it was.

I turned around to see Logan just standing and watching me and hurried and covered my body with my arms.

"Logan what in the hell are you doing out here and stop being a total prev. because I'm trying to get dress here!"

"I don't know I just got bored because you have no T.V., computer, or anything entertaining and i was just wondering what are we going to do tonight?" Logan said with a devilish smile.

"there is only two things i know we could do. we could either read or sleep."

"I can think of another option that we could do."

"And what would that be?" I said.

Logan didn't say anything he just came up behind me and put his arms around my body and he started to kiss my neck.

"Logan you didn't answer my question and what are you thinking?" I said because I honestly don't know what is going on in the mind of the perverted old man.

"kid are you that damn clueless?" Logan said and he went back to kissing my neck.

I wished Logan would just tell me what he wants to do and would he quit kissing my neck don't get me wrong I like no wait I love him kissing my neck but i honestly wish he could tell me what he wants to do.

okay Logan is kissing my neck and I'm not clothed and he won't tell me what he wants to do... Oh my God he wants to have sex with me.

what do i do? do i tell him back the fuck off or do i let him have sex with me?

Damn i don't know what to do?!

"kid have you figured out what im talking about or do i have to draw a picture for you? and if you do know what im talking about it will be fun so come on kid."

"Logan i know what you are talking about but i think we shouldn't because if anyone finds out you will probably go to jail so I think it would be best if we don't do it, okay?"

"kid stop being a stick in the mud it will be fine so come on kid."

"Logan I... oh what the hell fine Logan we can."

Logan smiled and picked me up bridal style and carried me into my bedroom and laid me gently on my bed and took off his clothes and he climbed on top of me and started to kiss me. Damn he is a great kisser and after a bit of kissing logan and I started to have sex.

After a couple of rounds going at it we both collapsed and i was breathing very heavily because that was the first time and hopefully the last time i have sex with a guy for a while because don't get me wrong it felt so great but at times it really hurt but mainly love going at it with Logan.

after a bit of thinking i cuddled up close to Logan and we both fell asleep.

/Logan p.o.v./

i was sleeping and i knew it was close to morning but i didn't want to get up and i reached my arm and pulled what i thought was a pillow closer to me until I caught a whiff of a familiar sent and I open my eyes quickly.

i saw it was not a pillow that i pulled closer to me but it was silver.

Damn please tell me we didn't do it.

i gently lifted the cover and notice that we both were necked.

"Damn this is a total bad sign!" I accidentally said out load while trying to get out of bed to get some clothes on before sliver woke up.

"Logan what in the hell are you doing? and why do you have your shirt off? and why am i not wearing clothes?!"

"Um..." i said trying to find an excuse for this little incident.

Sliver got up out of bed taking all the covers and went to her door asked," Where in the hell are my clothes?"

Sliver turned around and look at me and screamed throwed me a cover and said," Logan tell me we didn't."

"kid i can't say anything because i think we did but im not sure that we did but all the signs are pointing that we did."

"why me why does this has to happen to me?" sliver said and started to cry.

"kid it will be fine, lets just go home and pretend this never happened."

"fine but first i want my clothes after you get dressed you are going to help me find my clothes because this is all your fault!"

"fine kid." i said and she left and i got dressed.

i went outside to find her clothes but i could find them because i think the storm last night either washed them away. I gave her my shirt and we headed back. Lucky for us no one was there.

A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone. I am very sorry if I did offend you.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Break Up

Silver's p.o.v

It's been a week since the day Evan changed into a beautiful wolf.

"Your not my mother! You can't tell me where to go and what not to do!" I tried to stop him from running off. We were fighting because he wanted to go to his friends party, I told him it would be a bad idea if there was alcohol. And there was going to be.

This is the worst week of my life everyone blames me that Evan got hurt and that he is a wolf now. They will maybe forgive me for saving his life. Only a few hasn't been mean to me this week. Those people were: Logan, Evan, Rouge, professor, and Scott.

Evan stormed off.

_"Fine you can find out the hard way! Have a wonderful time hurting people. Don't blame me if anything happened."_ I said in his head. I knew he heard me but never answered.

I started to walk down the sidewalk I felt a pain in the bottom area of my spine and a sharp pain in my head. I was going back home. I felt weird but never thought about it until I got to the mansion.

"Why do you have ears and a tail, kid?" Logan asked as I walked through the big doors. I remembered last night when we were drunk.

"Wait. What?" I asked. I rub my head to find that my ears are back and that means that my tail is to. It's close to my birthday. I hate my birthday something bad always happens. Like last year me and my twin sister sat my cousin's hair on fire. In my defense she dared me to. I was adopted by the Anderson's. A man and his wife, they were nice but they would tell me they saved me from my mother who would beat me. They have had me since I was nine years old. Some reasons I can't remember my mother.

Professor told Logan earlier that his mother was coming. I finally get to met this woman everybody talks about. I when out side for a walk. When I was walking to the door I ran into Scott. "What's up with the tail and ears."

"Don't want to talk about it. I turn a year older next month so they come up a month before and after that awful day." I told him. I walked out of the mansion.

Scott's p.o.v

I walked out of the mansion to go water storm's garden because she is on a mission and I told her I would since no one else would. I noticed Silver watching me behind the trash can. Hiding. I can see her ears sticking out.

_So cute! _

I thought it was getting hot so I took off my shirt. I looked back. Logan was behind her. I could hear them talking and she ran off. Then he came behind me and thew it at me.

"No one wants to see that get your shirt back on." He said behind me. I put my shirt back on and walked over to shut off the water. Then I walked into the kitchen and slipped and knocked Silver over. I fell backwards and she fell onto me. She was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked and looked over to see Jean watching me.

"Ops. I'm sorry for falling on top of you." She got up while Jean stormed out of the room.

"Jean!" I called for her. Well she will probably break up with me. She never lets me tell her what really happened. I chased after her.

"Wait up." I called and she stopped. A lot of people were in the living room where we were going to talk. Silver walked in. She sat next to Kurt. They gave each other weird looks like they were talking in a silent language.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cheating on me with that!" She pointed to Silver.

"I wasn't cheating on you." I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me.

"I'm breaking up with you." She hollered at me. I figured this would happen.

"What?" I knew what she said but I had to ask anyway.

"You heard me!" She smacked me. My sun glasses flew off. I shot a laser by accident. I grabbed them, and put them back on. It headed straight at Silver. She wasn't even paying attention to it. It got about a foot from her and she just reached out. She caught it but a little of it flew at Jean. Jean dodged it. She looked mad.

"Sorry. I didn't catch it all." Silver gave a smirk. I knew she did it on purpose.

"Logan and Silver office now, please." I looked at her. Her round gold eyes huge. She looked scared. She got up and so did Kurt. She started to talk out loud.

"I wonder whats going on." She said to him.

"I don't know. Do you want me to walk you to the office?" Kurt asked her.

"No, that's okay." Then she left.

Professor's pov

I called them in after getting a visitor today. Logan's mother. She has news. I told her about our new student. Silver Bullet. Turns out that the her daughter Silver Bullet was kidnapped when she was nine.

"Yes professor." Silver walks in first. Then Logan. They look at the woman who stands there.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Well I needed to talk to you and Silver." She said to them.

"What about?" Silver speaks up.

"Well that you guys are siblings." She went up to them and put her hand on the back of their heads. In seconds I can tell they remember. Their mother can bring back memory or erase them.

Silver looked shocked. She ran out of the door. Logan walked out the door and went to his room. I went out into the hallway to see that Scott is walking towards the door.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Scott good it is you, can you go find Silver and make sure she is okay?"

"Sure professor."


	8. Chapter 8 - Jayden

Silver's p.o.v.

Why does bad things always happen to me? Why not anyone else? After I found that awful thing out earlier, I felt sick. I found a nice little place where no one can find me. I never want to go back, never. I cried a lot. I hid my face when people walked past me because I hate people seeing me cry. I'm glad mortals can't see my ears or tail. Only mutants and other werewolves can see. After a few minutes I got up and started to walk to my cabin in the woods at least no one will bother me. I'll live out there for a while. Get a job somewhere. Support myself.

I got a lot of stares as I walked by. I started to run. I hate it when I get stared at. I ran into a guy and fell backwards. I stood up and looked at him. He looked to be about sixteen. He had short black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing baggy pair of jeans and a hoodie. His dark skin was about the color of chocolate. He was good-looking.

"I'm so sorry." I told him as I looked into his eyes. There was something different about him. But I couldn't figure it out.

"Wait. You can see me?" I asked giving me a weird look. Just when I was about to answer I was pushed and fell down. The man who did it said to me. "Move freak!" I stayed on the ground, struggling to keep my anger down. I started to shake. I dug my nails in the hard sidewalk. I am not going to hurt anyone.

I heard a scream. I looked around and seen that boy from earlier punched the man. Then he walked back over to me. He got on his knees. "Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer because I could feel my teeth growing. I'm scared of the monster that will come out. "You don't have to be afraid, I will never hurt you." He said in a caring voice. I looked up. I felt my teeth going back to normal and the same for my teeth.

"Thanks." that was the only thing I could think to say. I stood up and then wiped my face with my sleeve. There was blood. He noticed it to. I gently wiped his finger over the blood. I quickly turned my head.

"What are you?" he asked me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well I'm a spirit not human. A ghost. And plus what human has a tail and ears?"

"How do I know your not my enemy?"

"You have enemies?"

"Who doesn't?"

"That's true. What are you?"

"I can't say it here come to my cabin with me."

We walked to my little cabin. I sensed something in him. I could tell that he is not a bad guy. I looked over to him.

"You said you were a ghost, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, how can I see you?"

"I don't know. No one else can see me."

"So I seen you punch that guy, how?"

"Well... I can touch things." He reached out and felt my ears. "So since I told you some about me.. it's my turn to ask."

"One second. I have one more question then you can ask me." I smiled.

"What is your question?" He smiled back.

"What is your name?"

"Jayden. What is yours?" He asked.

"Silver."

"What's your real name?"

"Silver Bullet. That is my real name."

"That's a name I've never heard before."

"You asked what I am, come sit and I will explain it." I told him while I looked around my cabin. Clean. Just how I like it. I sat down on the sofa and patted next to me. He came over to me and sat down."You sure you want to know? And you can't laugh."

"I want to know and I wont laugh."

"I'm a werewolf."

"That's cool! I loved the movies about them." I gave him a little smirk.

"You think I'm kidding, don't you?"

"No. I belive you, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you can't tell anyone." I told him.

"Like I can! You're the first person I've talk to since this happened."

"Your not a ghost are you? You're a mutant." I looked at him. His body flashing in and out. He became solid.

"Yeah. You caught me. I can make myself disappear. But I can't control it." suddenly his body went back to phase not soiled anymore.

"I know someone who can help you."

"Who?"

"Professor X. You can go to his school!"

"Do you go to this school?"

"Yeah." I frowned at the thought of it. Thinking of the bad luck I've had.

"Well if you go then I think I might try."

"That will be fun."

"If you don't mind I may stay invisible and follow you around a couple of days."

"That will be okay." I smiled at him and looked out the window. It was getting dark outside. It's to late to walk back so we will stay here and go in the morning. Oh yeah school tomorrow. I don't want to go. At least I brought my back pack with me. But I don't have any clothes here. Guess I'll have to just ware the same clothes I have on.

"You have school tomorrow, and it's to late to walk back."

"Yeah I have my book bag with me, but no clothes. Just going to deal with it I guess."

"You need to sleep if your going tomorrow." I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled an extra pillow and blanket and pasted them to him.

"You can sleep on the sofa." He laid down. I walked over to my bed and laid down. "Night..." I said with a yawn.

"Night Silver." He said lightly.

The next morning I got up and woke him up. I grabbed a couple of bowls. I sat them on the table. Then I dug in the cabinets and got some cereal out and poured into the bowls. I found some cold canned milk that I found in the mini fridge that my parents set up. I poured it into the bowl. I found two spoons and past him one. Then pasted him the bowl. We ate then I went to the bathroom.

I found a toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth. Out of all the things they forget was a hairbrush. I ran my fingers through my hair. Until it was as untangled as I could get it. I looked at my outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans. With a short sleeved shirt that was a dark purple. I had on a pair of Fallens skateboarding shoes.

I walked out of the bathroom. Grabbed my bag and went to the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He said staring at me.

"Let's get out of here then." I opened the door and stepped outside. It was freezing out. Out of all the days I forget a jacket it had to be today.

"You know we still have three more hours before school starts?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go to the salon and get my hair done. My parents just sent me my check to live on." We started to walk to the salon. I shivered as the cold wind hit my skin. I glanced at him. He took off his shirt and laid it over my shoulders.

"Thanks. But don't you need it?" I started to take it off.

"No. The wind goes right through me." He smiled. I smiled back. He helped me get it on. It was baggy but warm. I gave him a hug.

When we got to the salon, I went to the counter where there was a woman sitting there.

"How may I help you?" She asked looking at my hair.

"I would like to get my hair cut to my shoulders and my tips dyed." She got up and walked over to a chair. She had me sit. I could see Jayden looking at me. I took off his jacket and sat it on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Close enough I could see it.

She came over to me and started to cut my hair. Then dyed the tips about an inch up. The color I picked was Silver. Since my name is that might as well use it. Jayden was sitting next to his jacket. I smiled at him.

After she was done I grabbed Jayden's jacket and put it back on and zipped it up. Then I paid the nice woman and we started off to school. I figured we could sit at the benches and talk. We still had a little over an hour left. So we headed off to the school.


	9. Chapter 9 - Evan and Jayden

Jayden's P.o.v

You know that feeling when you have to do something. I feel the need to protect Silver. I have only known her for a day, but I get that feeling. I want her safe, I feel a connection between us.

I was setting next to Silver, on a bench at the school. It was still cold but getting warmer. Silver wanted to talk to me, about stuff. She seemed to be struggling with starting the conversations. So I started it out to help.

"So, yesterday when you said something about the school you live at you sounded upset is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just found some terrible things out." She said with a glazed look in her eye.

"What was the news?" I asked.

"I found out my crush was my brother, that's all I'm telling you. Okay?"

"I understand." which was the truth.

"Why did you lie about being a mutant and said you where a ghost?" She looked over to me.

"I didn't want you to run away like everyone else did." I told her. "I was about nine when my powers came to me. When I got them it was just me and my dad. My mother had died giving birth to me. So I never knew her. When my father still would speak to me he told me she was like an angel. After I became a mutant he left me in the rain. The next day my friends wouldn't talk to me." I paused for a second.

"That's terrible!" she told me.

"Yeah, they weren't true friends. I found a little old house, no one lived in. Since I reaper and disappear everybody thought I was a ghost. So that's what I was in my mind. A ghost to all the people I loved and cared about. Until I found you." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Well you're the first person I've talked to in months. You made me believe that just because I'm different doesn't make me an outsider or a monster."

"There are many mutants, come to the professor sometime. He can help." she said. She scooted closer and put her arms around me. I let her. "I always will be your friend."

Before I could say anything, a guy with blonde hair came over to us. But I knew he could only see Silver.

"Umm... Silver, are you alright? Your kinda hugging air." She looked up and smiled.

"Oh...Evan did you have fun at the party you went to?" She said.

"Fine, you were right I should've listened to you." Evan said.

"Who and how many people did you hurt?" She asked him. I wonder what she was talking about. "And don't you lie about it I can tell when you lie to me."

"Fine," He said. "Only one. I ran fast and she was in the way."

"Who?"

"Red, as you call her. Jean as I call her."

"You hurt her?"

"Only a scratch. I barley cut through her skin."

"Fine but when you get back to the mansion I want you to write a letter to her saying your sorry." She smiled at him. "Oh... after your done find me at school tomorrow and show me before you give it to her."

"Why don't I give it to you tonight?"

"Well I don't plan to go back."

"Fine then I'm not doing the sorry letter if you don't come back." He wiped away a fake tear. "Since my creator left me. Since you're not coming back I don't have to listen to you."

"So your saying your going to get yourself in trouble just because I'm not there to guide you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Your my mentor, and even though i'm not the most responible person, I care for you. I look up to you. It just feel like your my sister. I want you to come back to the mansion. Teach me the stuff I need to know. Your the only one who can," He looked like he was thinking. "Unless I go to the person who crushed my bones and the reason i'm like this."

"I'm the reason your like this! I changed you because I was selfish! I couldn't loss you, you were my first friend." She started to cry so I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers in mine. She looked at me. "Every one at the mansion hates me and..." she paused.

"Who hates you?" Evan asked.

"Storm, they blame me for you getting hurt! I don't blame them for blaming me! I blame myself! I hate myself!"

He walk over to her and sat down on the other side of her than I am. "I don't blame you. You saved my life. Storm is just mad that i'm different. Don't blame or hate yourself."

"I let them hurt you! I could have stopped them! If I hadn't gone to the bathroom!" she yelled,

"If it wasn't for you I would be dead." He spoke softly to her.

"Hmm... I've never thought of it that way."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Welcome." she stopped crying. She turned and looked at me. Her eye's still red from tears. She had a tear running down her face. I wiped it off of her soft face.

"You got your hair done. And you're wearing a boy's jacket. What's with the jacket?" Evan asked.

"It's Jayden's jacket it was cold so he let me borrow it."

"Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" She blushed.

"Shh... he sitting on my other side." Evan looked over but didn't see me.

"There's no one there are you okay?"

"He is a mutant. He can make himself disappear . He has trouble controlling it, though. Can you see him?"

"No. Can you?"

"Yeah he is holding his hand out for you to shake." he reached out and so I shook his hand. She smiled at me. "Jayden this is Evan. He is a werewolf to. And Evan this is Jayden that you can't see." She smiled even bigger at that.


	10. Chapter 10 - Story of the Werewolf

Silver's pov

I guess I'm going back to the mansion today. But for now I am at lunch. I sat at my spot, that I always sit in. I looked over to Kitty. She was one of my good friends. We got along good.

"So Kitty where is Red?" Red is what I call Jean. I found out that my brother Logan calls her that to. Which reminds me that the professor wants to talk to me after school.

"She called in sick. I heard Evan had an accident and hurt her. But that just the rumor going around." She told me. "You know how your like his mentor, well does he even listen to you?"

"Yeah, he does what I say or ask."

"You're the first. Oh... I forgot to tell you that Rahne Sinclair is coming back!"

"Who is she?"

"She is a mutant. Her power is to shape shift. Kinda like you."

"What does she transform into?"

"A red wolf."

"Oh.. this is going to be bad."

"What is it?"

"Well shapeshifters that can turn themselves into any kind of wolf, hate werewolves."

"Why?"

"It was a story that my great-grandmother told me before she pasted away. She knew it by heart because her ancestors told this story for years. See there were the werewolves who were cursed with changing on the full moon, or getting to emotional. Then the shape shifter could change there form by free will. Well the shape-shifters were jealous of the werewolves because their true form was a wolf. They would want to be like us. They started to kidnap the werewolves. The weaker ones. They would take the girls and rape them. The guys that were kidnaped were forced to bite the shapeshifters. After the males would bite them nonstop they would get weak. I hate to say it but it takes a lot of energy to change a person." It's true it took a lot out just biting Evan.

"What happened next?" I heared Jayden. I looked at him, he was in the bathroom. I didn't know he was back or listening.

"Well mutants found out what was happing to us. The shapeshifters got into trouble with the mutants who back then punished the nonhuman. The werewolves where asigned a willing mutant to protect them. The one assigned to my family was a man named Isaac. He was a warrior. He protected my family. Same with his son. Just resently we loss our warrior. Usally the son would protect us but there was not and documents that he had a son."

"Wow." Kitty said.

"His last words to my foster parents was to find his son's child. That he would protect us. His son didn't get the mutant powers, they needed to protect us. He wouldn't let his son protect us, without a mutant ability it is very dangerous for the warrior. He said that his son's son would be someone we felt protected and safe around." I looked at Jayden.

"Silver are you okay?" kitty asked.

"Yeah..this is Jayden he is my friend. He is a mutant. I'm sure you can't see him can you?"

"No." I looked over to Jayden. He smiled and picked up my fork. "I believe you." She stared at the floating fork.

"Oh... to finish off the story. The raped women gave birth to babies. But instead of turning to the normal werewolves, they turned into a wolf. They were stronger and faster than any of the others. They killed most of them. Only one got away. My ancestors, I am one of them. But we are a small family. Our warriors would promise to not tell that we were that breed of werewolf that could change for their free will."

"If they found out would they kill you?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

Jayden's pov

My father would tell stories about our family of protectors. He wouldn't tell me very much. One time my grandfather told me of one of our brave ancestors, named Isaac. He was a warrior that was assigned to protect werewolves. I've heard the story before. My father said he was just telling one of his fake stories but it turns out that my grandfather was telling the truth. I will do my duty. I will protect Silver.

Now the fun part about telling her that I am his son's son. "Uh...Silver."

"Yeah?" We were walking to her school that housed tons of mutants like me.

"You know that story from earlier that you told us?"

"Yeah."

"Well my grandfather would tell me the same story before my father could stop him. My grandfather told us about Isaac. My father didn't want anything to do with it."

"That's cool did your ancestor know him?"

"Isaac is my ancestor, my grandfather was a mutant and my father wasn't. That's why my father didn't want me after I changed. He didn't want anything to do with me because I was a mutant. My older brother never became a mutant."

"So he didn't want you because you were destined to be a warrior?"

"Guess not."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Fight of Jayden

Silver's P.O.V

It was the day after I found out Jayden was my protector. Jayden has decided to take his grandfathers place as my protector. I'm just scared that I will hurt him like the humans hurt me when they found out that I was a mutant. Casted out. Outsider... was what I was. They would get violent with me. Hell the world knows about mutants. The school board decided to let us come back as long as we don't us our powers.

My first our class. Boring, algebra, I got so bored. But today I had two people to keep me entertained. Those two people where Pietro and Jayden. I've got many warnings to stay away from Pietro but I just can't. He is my friend no mater what people say. I don't care.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Pietro asked me. I not a mind-reader like some people but I could tell he wanted to sneak out tonight. Sounds fun to me.

"Nothing. What about you what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just hanging with the guys, unless you want to come over, do you?" Jayden looked at me. I smiled at him. He glared at me. He don't like me being around Pietro since all the rumors where true.

"Yeah sounds like fun, what time?"

"5:30." He smirked at me.

"I'll be there. "

"Cool." Just when he said that the bell rung to go to second our.

It was lunch time. I walked over to the line to get lunch. I stood by Pietro who was smirking at the X-men. They glared at him. I smiled and waved at him.

Today's lunch was taco's, salad, fruit, milk. I split it on a guy named Duncan. I couldn't help but laugh. He's Jean's ex, so I thought it was funny. He was turning red. His friends came over to see what was going on.

"Your going to pay for that, you stupid mutant." I stopped laughing but I couldn't help smiling. He couldn't hurt me if he tried. He raised his arm up to punch me but all the sudden I was on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Pietro." I looked at him and he gave a smirk. I turn trying to find Jayden. I found him. Duncan punched him instead of me. I ran fast over to him, and he was laying on the ground. I found a knife in his stomach. I started to cry, he didn't deserve this punishment. I got up, and looked straight at Duncan.

"You hurt him!" I yelled at Ducan. Jayden became visible for everyone to see.

"He deserved it. He's a mutant like you." He said calmly.

"Yes I'm a mutant want to see what I can do?" His friends and him got ready to attack.

"What can you do weakling?" I looked down to Jayden who was hurt bad.

"You really want to know?" I was going to give him one more chance but then people started to cheer for me to do it. I looked over to the X-men. Scott shook his head no. I didn't listen to him. I started to shifted into my natural form. I became a wolf. I growled at Duncan. I went over to Jayden and pulled the knife out with my teeth. Then he disappeared, I smelled sulfur so I knew it was Kurt.

I looked around and found Kurt and the body of Jayden. I ran fast over to them. I glared at Kurt who backed off.

"Silver I don't want to hurt you but I can't let you hurt Jayden." Evan said to me.

"You can't go against your creator, Evan I wouldn't fight you anyways. I turned you to a wolf. You became strong with your power of spikes but i'm the alfa wolf. I don't want to hurt you or him." I looked around and everybody was watching me. The mortal's the mutants. All eye's where on me. I bent over and licked Jayden's face to wake him.

"Silver..." Jayden said weakly.

"Save your voice, I got one question for you. Do you want to become a werewolf or die?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Rahne Sinclair

Silver's P.O.V.

I stared down at the body of Jayden, I was waiting for an answer. I was crying. He whispered the answer so softly only a werewolf could pick the sound of his voice. "Werewolf..." So now that I got his permission no body can yell at me later. I looked up to see Evan.

"Evan I need some towels and water. Please hurry and find some." I told him. He looked at me and nodded. He ran out of the room to find some. I sat on my knees and lifted up his shirt. I made my transformation about half way. (It's easier to do it that way because if you are in human form like I was with Evan it is harder.) Not fully only my teeth and claws came out. I sunk my sharp teeth into his flesh.

I stayed that way for about five minutes before filling my body fly across the room. I looked up to see heath standing in front of me. His eye's staring at me. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I struggled to move but the pain was incredible, I felt like I was going to die.

I seen Evan walk in and drop his stuff on the ground. I seen some of Heath's wolf pack around the room. I about gave up on getting out of this trans, when I tasted the blood on my tongue. I couldn't give up. I struggled to stand but finally I managed to get to my feet. I turned the rest of the way into a wolf. I yelped in the pain. I knew I had some broken bones. I looked to see that I was already bleeding. I turned to Evan and shouted over everyone else, "Evan change into wolf form I need you to stay near Jayden no matter what happens to me! Don't leave his side."

"Okay." He said to me. I watched in amazement when he turned his self into a blonde wolves. (Normally the color of your hair is the color of your fur.) Then his other mutant power made me look weak. His body was cover with spikes. The other wolves in Heath's pack back away.

I looked at Heath, he was staring in amazement. I smiled as he looked at me. "You created a monster you mut!" Just in that moment I seen Rahne Sinclair. I had been ignoring her. One of Heath's boy's had her cornered.

I jumped in front of her. I showed my teeth at the wolf. He backed up but then started to charge at us. I let out a yelp when he hit my side. I grabbed him with my teeth and started to put presser on him. He screamed scared. I threw him across the room. Heath came up laughing.

"Why are you helping a shape-shifer?" I didn't answer not knowing the answer myself. After a few seconds he started to talk again. "Her kind hurt our kind. Kidnapped, raped, beat them to death. Your grandma would be so disappointed in you. Protecting the ones that hurt the werewolves..."

"Shut up!" I growled at him.

He smirked at me. I glared at him."Just change back to human form so we can talk."

"How do I know that you will jump me when I changed back?"

"A promise the only reason me or my pack will jump you if you get to mad and try to attack one of us."

"Fine, but Evan stay as is now." I changed back into human form. I looked at all the people staring at me. I smiled at all them. Heath looked at me.

Heath's p.o.v.

I looked at the girl standing in front of me glaring at me. I smiled at her. I could tell she was bipolar. A few moments ago she wanted to ripe off my head. Now she was simply smiling at me. Weird. I don't get girls.

She looked over to Pietro who was smiling. I noticed why, her shirt was torn. I took off my jacket and throw at her. I don't really like her but I didn't like that she was getting looked at in a bad way for being half-naked. It was not her fault anyways I mean her powers made that happen.

She smiled at me then slowly slipped the jacket so it was covering her bare skin. I smiled back. I was still pissed off about her interrupting me crushing Evan. I was going to change him. Tell him that some of the equipment fell on him and I changed him to save him. But then she took off with him and ran away from me and changed him herself.

I looked at her she was standing there with my jacket on and still in front of that stupid shape sifter. I don't understand why that stupid girl is protecting her. Why is she protecting the one thing that hurt her. I started forwards only to be stopped by her growling.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." She growled at me. I smiled at her innocence.

"Never said I wouldn't hurt the shape shifter though." I said. She growled at me. I don't get why she would protect Rahne. "I give up. You are stupid for your actions today. Pup." With that I motion for my boys and we walked out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Authors Note

So I going to be working on the chapters that I've already done. I'm going to try to make them better. And fix some mess ups. Oh and I'm going to add some stuff to them. I will try to update as soon as I can. :)


End file.
